


not right now

by galaxyofminds



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mention of Death, mentions of overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofminds/pseuds/galaxyofminds
Summary: this has been sitting in my drafts for weeks so i thought i would finish it off. I will probably post another part but this is it for now.





	not right now

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for weeks so i thought i would finish it off. I will probably post another part but this is it for now.

It wasn't every day that you got a phone call that changed your life.

 

It had been an entirely normal day for Patterson and the team. She had unlocked a new tattoo, and the rest of the team had solved the case. It was a normal day. Everything was fine.

Until it wasn't.

Patterson was standing with Tasha, and Jane in her lab the end of the day. They were getting ready to leave for drinks at their favourite bar. There were various other people who hadn't left work yet, milling around. Patterson was laughing at a joke Jane had made when her phone started to ring. Caller ID told Patterson that it was her mother calling her.

“What's up?” Tasha asked, when she noticed Patterson frowning down at her phone.

“My mom is calling me.” She hesitantly answered the phone. Her Mom never called her while she was at work, unless it was an emergency. “Hey Mom.” She smiled at the sound of her mothers voice. Both Tasha and Jane watched on in confusion.

“Patsy.” The woman on the other end of the call, choked down the phone. Patterson could hear that her breathing was shaky. Her blood ran cold.

“Mom. Breath.” She leant her hand against the desk, steadying herself. “Just tell me what's going on.”

Tasha had no idea what her Patterson's mother said to her then, but the colour drained from the other woman's face. Patterson's phone slid from her grip and clattered to the floor. “Patterson?” A voice called through the phone. In response, she gathered herself enough to pick up the phone from where it had landed, throwing it against the wall with a cry of anguish.

Tasha flinched back, watching as the phone smashed this time. It was like she was watching something out of a movie when Patterson swept her arm across a bench, crying out as she brushed everything to the floor. She leant against the bench, her head tucked into her chest as her body shook.

Rushing forwards, Tasha caught the scientist before she collapsed. The blonde woman was shaking in her arms. “Patterson?” she wrapped an arm around her, pulling her head into her chest as her body wracked with sobs. Tasha looked over her head at Jane with wide eyes, wondering what the hell had just happened. Jane just slowly shook her head, the same shock in her own expression. Lowering the both of them down to the floor with ease, Tasha rested her head back against the bench as she held Patterson as close to her as she possibly could.

Suddenly remembering that they weren't alone Jane spun around to the group of newbie scientists that had gathered by the door. “What are you waiting for?” The tattooed woman shouted, “Get out!” They looked between each other, not liking the fact that someone who wasn't even an agent was trying to tell them what to do. “Go!' Her voice was louder this time. They flinched, and ducked out of the room. Jane looked down at Patterson cradled in Tasha's arms followed them out.

Tasha had never seen Patterson like this. Even after David had died, she had kept herself somewhat together. Tasha had never seen her completely lose it. She didn't even want to think about what could have triggered such a response. Slowly, Patterson's breathing calmed. Tasha stroked the hair back from her face, not saying anything. She didn't want Patterson to feel pressured into telling her what was going on. If Patterson wanted to, Tasha was sure she would tell her in her own time.

Patterson pulled away slightly, not wanting Tasha to see the fresh tears falling down her face. She rested her chin on Tasha's hand, which was on her shoulder. Gingerly, Tasha placed a kiss on Patterson's temple. “It's okay.” She whispered. “Whatever has happened... it will be okay.”

Shaking her head Patterson choked out, “It's not okay Tash.” She buried her face in Tasha's neck. “It's not okay.” She cried into Tasha's skin. Tasha felt her own eyes prickle with tears. She wanted to be able to comfort the other woman, but she just didn't know how.

No one came in the lab looking for them. Jane must have told everyone to stay out and Tasha was thankful for that. At least an hour had passed before Patterson sat up, putting a gap between them. Immediately, Tasha felt guilty for missing the warmth of Patterson's body against her own, but the other woman needed her space. Patterson rolled her head round to look at Tasha, whose warm eyes were already looking in her direction. Pulling her knees up into her chest, she never took her eyes off Tasha. She was keeping her grounded.

Tasha turned so she was facing Patterson, with her legs crossed beneath her. The tight skirt she was wearing making it very difficult. Patterson took a deep breath. “It's my brother...” her voice broke. Tasha's heart broke. She recalled a conversation they had had a few years back when Patterson had told Tasha about Tommy's cocaine abuse. “He overdosed. They found his body this morning.” Her lip quivered, and be damned the space, and the god awful choice of clothing.

Instantly, Tasha reached for Patterson, pulling her into a tight embrace. Patterson's hands snaked under Tasha's blazer, resting against the warm silk of her shirt. “I'm so sorry,” Tasha mumbled into blonde hair. “Im so, _so_ sorry.”

Patterson pulled back slightly to look Tasha in the eye. She wasn't sure what came over her then but she couldn't stop herself from reaching up, loosely cradling Tasha's face in her hand.It was like Tasha suddenly forgot how to breathe.

A thumb trailed across Tasha's bottom lip, making her shiver. Patterson looked down at her lips, a sudden thought in her mind that she wanted to know what Tasha's lips would feel like against her own. Were they soft? Was she a rough kisser or did she take her time?

At the last second, Tasha pulled away from Patterson, ducking her head down. She wanted it to happen, god more than anything. “Patterson,” she sighed.

The blonde woman pulled back in shock. “I'm so sorry,” she quickly stood up to leave and Tasha followed after her. She caught Patterson's wrist right before she got to the door, and tugged her out of view of the windows.

“Hey,” Tasha whispered softly to get Patterson's attention. The blonde peaked up at her from under her lashes. “Don't be sorry.”

“Why? I just tried to kiss you-”

“And believe me, I want to.” She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear as Patterson started at her with wide eyes. “Just... not right now. Okay?” She pulled Patterson into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Patterson nodded into her shoulder and pulled away. “Now, you are staying at mine tonight.”

“You don't have to do that. I'll be okay on my own.”

“I won't take no for an answer.” Tasha brushed blonde hair back from Patterson's face. “You shouldn't be alone tonight.” Patterson nodded reluctantly, and Tasha reached down to grab onto her hand, not letting go once.


End file.
